


Beneath The Tide  [ on hiatus - will come back in june ]

by MysticalLioness



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altea and Voltron are Aquariums/Rescue Groups, Altea is an Aquarium, Alternate Universe, Aquariums, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Explicit Language, F/M, Gay Keith (Voltron), Half Mermaid!Keith, Human Allura (Voltron), Human Coran (Voltron), Japanese Shiro, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Korean Keith (Voltron), M/M, Mermaid!Hunk, Mild Language, Minor Allura/Shiro (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Trans Pidge | Katie Holt, Voltron is a Mermaid/Marine Rescue Group, merfolk, mermaid!lance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2018-12-18 11:11:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11873139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticalLioness/pseuds/MysticalLioness
Summary: Keith couldn't believe his eyes.Actually, he could. It wasn't everyday a mermaid washed up on shore, injured and in need of help.Of course, Keith knew who to call.--In which Keith finds Lance injured on the shore and calls Shiro and Allura for help.





	1. Injury

**Author's Note:**

> Any questions you'll have will be answered! If there's any questions that cant be answered throughout the story I'll do a Q and A.  
> Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith couldn't believe his eyes.  
> Actually, he could. It wasn't everyday a mermaid washed up on shore, injured and in need of help.  
> Of course, Keith knew who to call.

The sound of weak splashing caught Keith off guard.

He shuffled from his spot on the sand. His feet were damp from him walking into the beach's water and searching for seashells and small crabs. Sand had covered his shorts and legs, some of it on his arms and somehow getting up onto his cheek. He brushed the sand away and stood up, looking around before walking to some big rocks and peeking around them.

He hadn't actually quite literally expected to find something, or someone.

Mermaids and mermans were rare, but they were usually found dead and washed up on the shore, or found in the ocean appearing to look like a different mammal.

Even then, Keith didn't expect to find a real merman by himself.

When he was trying to relax on his day off that is.

 

* * *

Keith couldn't believe his eyes.  
Actually, he could. It wasn't everyday a merman washed up on shore, injured and in need of help.  
Of course, Keith knew who to call.

"Shiro? Uh, I think I found someone on the beach.." Keith murmured into his phone, ignoring the frantic shouts and questions he was receiving from his adopted brother.

He rolled his eyes and huffed lightly, concern glinting in his eyes as he neared the merman and observed him.

"Oh my fucking god, Shiro just hurry your ass up and get the aquariums truck, I don't have time to deal with you and your hundreds of questions." Shiro spluttered into Keith's ear, shouting a " _Don't you dare hang up on me-!_ " before Keith ended the call.

Shiro tripped over his feet, struggling to put on his shoes and getting his keys before sprinting to the aquarium's truck, the back already filled with water. He ignored the strange look Allura gave him, eyes widening in surprise when he yelled a quick, " _Get the emergency room ready!_ ".

He stumbled into the truck, shoving the key into the ignition and feeling the vibrations of the truck as it rumbled to a start. He drove out of its employee parking space, and out to the road. Driving at a steady pace to the beach.

 

Lance groaned a bit, squinting and looking around. His wounds felt like they were on fire, and he was pretty sure he was bleeding, or maybe it was just salt water that was still running down his tail. A dull ache behind his eyes made him flutter his lashes, confusion written all over his face.

His tail fins twitched when he felt skin brush against it, raising the end of his tail and its fin before letting it heavily fall. He craned his neck to look behind himself, nearly screaming when he spotted a human beginning to press their hand onto his tail to hold it down and picking up a damp towel. He watched them press the towel onto a bleeding gash on his tail, making him hiss in pain and grit his sharp teeth. Keith jolted, eyes wide as he fell out of his crouching position and onto the sand.

Lance made a soft trilling sound at Keith, he glanced towards the waves that lapped at the damp sand before looking back at Keith, a growl rumbling in the back of his throat. He bared his teeth as a warning, causing Keith to frown and stand up, brushing sand off his shorts. 

Keith put his hands up, walking a few steps back and sitting back down. "I'm not trying to hurt you, I just want to help."

"I bet that's what you say to every mermaid you meet," Lance scowled, dragging himself slowly into a sitting position.

Keith sighed, crossing his arms. "If you get yourself back into the water you wont survive with those injuries, sharks will get you even before you try to get back to your home. You do know that, right?"

Lance stared at him, face flushing and eyes trailing down to the sand.

 "I thought so, anyways my brother is gonna get here with a truck filled with water. You can look out from the top just don't let people see your tail because the three of us will get in trouble with.. a bigger business."

"That said, just try and stay awake, or sleep. Either way we're going to have to patch you up while you're asleep." Keith uncrossed his arms, digging his hands beneath the sand and raising them, letting sand fall down. 

Lance watched him as he played with the sand, he glanced down at his tail, covered with grime and dried sand. The shine that was formerly on his blue scales was gone, and they were dull from not being taken care of. He fluttered his ear fins, moving his hand onto his tail and attempting to brush off sand. He gave an unhappy trill, raising his tail and smacking it back down.

Keith snickered, earning a glare from Lance. He looked up, giving Lance a poker face back.

"I don't like you," Lance stated, crossing his arms and pouting.

"I don't like you either," Keith shrugged, stretching his legs out in front of him and putting his arms behind him and leaning back on them.

* * *

 

Shiro arrived to the beach Keith and Lance were at in around 15 minutes. In that time Lance had nicknamed Keith "Mullet" and had tried to throw sand at his face. After a while of bickering he fell asleep, and Keith had watched him and tried to clean up some bigger wounds with the damp towel he had.

"Is that a  _royal_?" Shiro gawked at Lance, and Keith nodded.

"Yep, haven't had one before have we?" Keith sniffed, and Shiro stared at Lance's long tail.

"Well, he doesn't look like he needs surgery, but he is bleeding quite a bit.." Shiro murmured, before crouching down and uncomfortably scooping Lance up, the extra inches on his tail making him a bit heavier.

Keith picked the end of his tail, the duo walking slowly towards the trucks small swimming pool at the back and gently dumping him in. They covered his tail with a blanket, tucking it beneath him before getting into the car themselves.

"You think the blanket will fall off?" Keith murmured, glancing back at Lance.

"I don't think anyone will notice. There wasn't many people out today, and either way its going to storm soon. That means the outsiders will be taken in, and we need to set up a temporary tank for our Royal until we know where to have him. We can speak with Allura about that." Keith nods, crossing his arms and leaning back into the seat.

"Anyways, hopefully Coran and Allura have everything ready," Shiro sighed heavily and then kept quiet.

 

* * *

 

They arrived to the aquarium in about half an hour. The water around Lance was tinted pink from him slowly losing more blood. Keith and Shiro struggled in picking him up and taking him inside, and laying him on a hospital gurney. They wheeled him into the surgery, where Pidge took notes of him and stared at his tail in amazement.

Coran got to work on patching his tail up, placing waterproof band-aids on any smaller cuts and scratches. Ointments were lightly rubbed over his fins, and his tail was washed a bit, grime and dirt and broken scales falling off.

It took about an hour and a half until he looked to be in a good enough state to be left alone for the night.

Throughout the entire time Keith kept a close eye on him, and Lance slept a lot. Fins fluttering and making bubbles in his sleep.

 

Lance slept for a total of four hours.

Everyone was busy setting up a new tank for him, and when he woke up they introduced themselves and let Keith alone with him.

"Why is this.. place so dark?" Lance questioned, being careful to sit up from the small pool they had placed him in.

Keith glanced at him, he was leaning against the wall and his violet eyes were lit up a bit from the dull light one of the temporary tanks was emitting.

"Some of the animals, or mermaids in here, are sensitive to light. The mermaids do go into the light for a while, but they usually go back into the dark to sleep." Keith explained, before pushing himself off the wall and nearing Lance.

"Anyways, I have to take you to your temporary tank. It won't be as big or comfortable as your permanent one but its only until you get better." He leaned down, carefully scooping Lance up in his arms, spluttering when Lance smacked him with his tail.

"Sorry not sorry," Lance snorted softly, wrapping one arm around Keith's neck and raising his tail off the ground to help Keith out a bit.

"Fuck you." 

 


	2. Splash Splash Bi t ch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is a Bi tch and Keith doesn't get paid enough.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating in 60040430w3 years  
> no inspiration for me and ive been busy with other fics also school WAS a bitch and now its going to be a bitch again since i start high school in september and honestly murder me now

Lance's side fins on his tail flared out, just to keep him still and floating as best as he could. He reached over the tank he was in, heaving a bit as he nearly fell over the side, and successfully grabbed a towel off the floor. No one was around to keep an eye on him, other than Keith though, who checked up on him every two hours or so, and so Lance decided it'd be best to scrub his tail till it shone like those lights in the sky at night.

Lance huffed, the towel was doing its job in cleaning off dirt beneath the scales. But it wasn't really making his tail a pretty ombre blue.

 

You see, mermaids had subspecies. They weren't all the same, they were in fact, different. Very very different. A Royal mermaids tail was longer than a Common, and a Sirens (MerAnimals and Shapeshifters aren't in that category!). And the tail of a Royal Mermaid was in very few casesvery beautiful. A Royal's tail could be a mix of more than one color, or it could be an ombre of a single color too! Lance was a Royal, a prince if you wanted to state facts. His tail was a dark blue at his hips, but as it ran down to his peduncle it became a light blue. The fluke was a pale blue, so pale it was nearly white, but the two little parts that jutted out of the fluke were a darker blue. The other small fins and big ones on the sides of his tail were too, a darker blue.

Blue complimented his skin nicely, and with his blue glowing eyes, it certainly spooked sailors, merfolk, and any nearby humans.

Lance wondered how Hunk was doing. Probably freaking out now that he thought about it, it wasn't everyday you lose your best friend in the middle of a storm.

A storm? Oh.. right..

The storm.. those sailors.. maybe even a whore? He wasn't sure, his memory was still a bit foggy. He missed his home, a sigh leaving him.

Shit. His family. The _queen_! His mother..! Well, guess they'll have to wait a few months before he got back home. Actually- he didn't know  _when_ he was going back home. Well fuck, life kinda sucked right now didn't it?

Ah, well that didn't matter now.

All that really mattered was healing up, and figuring out if he could get out of this hellhole.

Not that it was bad or anything, it was pretty clean and quiet. Though thats probably what you would expect from a.. unique aquarium place.. maybe..

As long as it wasn't like SeaWorld it was fine (not that Lance knew what SeaWorld was..).

 

"Oh- hey, why are you using that towel to clean your tail? Can't you just use your hands or something? Also- try not to get the water dirty, I'm not in the mood to change it right now,"

Lance stuck out his tongue at Keith, who scoffed and leaned against the doorframe; he seemed tired, and it wasn't as surprise if he was. He probably was busy with other animals or something.

"Mhmm, anyways, what is this place? And when can I leave? Also we usually use seaweed or sand when cleaning our tails- and plus, using my hands would probably hurt the scales or something,"

Lance clicked his tongue, making a soft trilling sound in the back of his throat; his fin-ears flared up and Keith shrugged.

"I'm not sure when you'll be able to leave, we need to monitor your health and make sure you're fine before we let you go again; that might take a few months, maybe five or so.  _And_ this place is an.. aquarium / rehabilitation sort of place, mostly for mermaids or other animals that we find stranded or hurt."

Lance nodded, not really understanding what he meant, but getting the gist of it. He continued to scrub at his tail, getting rid of most of the dirt; however he couldn't exactly get rid of the rotting/broken scales or make them shine once more.

"Okayy.. nice.."

The two sat in an uncomfortably awkward silence, that eventually ended when Shiro peeked into the room.

"Oh! Hey! I finally get to properly talk to you!"

The male grinned, his right arm whirring softly as it waved; spooking Lance in the process. He flared his fins up, tensing and frowning, tail lashing a bit as he watched it. Shiro glanced at Keith, who shrugged and looked back at the merman.

"Oh, sorry about my arm.. got hurt in a different.. job.. but now I've got this arm, kind of spooky I guess."

Lance nodded, relaxing slightly; Shiro chuckling awkwardly and worrying his lip.

 

Keith let out a huff, rolling his eyes and knocking his head into the doorframe.

"This is going great.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://mermaiddreamers.weebly.com/uploads/2/0/7/5/20753482/2919590_orig.png
> 
> https://mermaiddreamers.weebly.com/uploads/2/0/7/5/20753482/6191394_orig.png
> 
> I used these links to write about Lance's body parts!  
> Any other body parts in the story will either be researched about or will kind of be made up??  
> Since I'm making my own mermaid species I'm going to figure this out myself.
> 
> If you want to use my merspecies please credit me!  
> You don't have to ask me, just credit me and that's all!!
> 
>  
> 
> https://mermaiddreamers.weebly.com/mermaid-biology.html


	3. AUTHOR NOTE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ahh, sorry guys :')

I dont like putting A/N's on AO3, it doesnt seem right but I really need to do this because I have plans for other fics ;'0

 

I'm putting this on hiatus for a few months, im fine! dont worry, i just need a little break from writing this fic because as much as i love this au i made up, i just cant rcontinue it right now

 

plus, just thinking about voltron + klance is making me really depressed, i really lvoed the new season and i really lvoed voltron but i just cant read or write anything related to vld right now lmao

 

 

 

feel free to read my other fics though! i have a semi-popular klance fic, and i have many bnha fics too! im bound to update those a bit more often

 

i promise to come back soon, and if i dont add a new chapter then im just gonna edit and make the first two chapters longer because im not satisfied with them

<3


End file.
